cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan100
'History' Dan100 joined Cyber Nations on the 2/19/2010 at 2:35:04 AM although he had played Cyber Nations before Dan100 was mostly new to the game. He put an application in to join the New Pacific Order and two weeks later was a full member of the New Pacific Order. Dan100's first job was a recruiter in the Recruiting Corps of the New Pacific Order. He then became an ambassador in the Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order and his first alliance was the United Commonwealth of Nations. Dan100 also joined the Tech Corps of the New Pacific Order and started growing his nation at a very fast rate. Dan100 found lots of time spare and decided to take on a 4th job in the Commissariat of Pacifican Culture. Dan100 started working for the Praetorian Guard and some time later Dan100 moved alliances from the United Commonwealth of Nations to Veritas Aequitas. Soon after that the Commissariat of Pacifican Culture was disbanded, Dan100 also left the Recruiting Corps of the New Pacific Order to focus on his other jobs. Dan100 has also decided to take on a 2nd alliance called the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. Dan100 also joined the wiki deparment in the Media corps of the New Pacific Order. Dan100 has been voted into the Praetorian Guard and has also conpleated his training and has joined the Mentor Corps of the New Pacific Order. Recently Dan100 has joined the House Sitter Guard of the New Pacific Order as a Watchdog and the Red Services of the New Pacific Order as a Tradespecialist. 'Most memorable moment' Dan100’s most memorable moment is when he joined the Praetorian Guard. This department is currently his favourite and he is proud to work in it. 'Influences' During his time in the New Pacific Order Dan100 has meet people that he very highly respects and looks up to as models. One of them is Gandroff who is now an Imperial Officer of Military Affairs, Lady Red who was his fist Battalion lieutenant and now is the Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs and Imperial Emperor who is his 2nd Battalion lieutenant and is now a Colonel in the Military Command of the New Pacific Order. He has also had lots of support from his former menotr King William. Dan100 always says thatKing William is his friend, Mentor, Inspiration, Boss and Comrade. 'Battalions' Dan100 is currently in the Gamma battalion in the Military of the New Pacific Order. Dan100's nation C123po is currently in peace but is ready to fight for the New Pacific Order and her allies. 'Squad' Dan100 is currently the leader of a squad named Task Force 141 which is a Gamma battalion squad. Along with Avatar3619 (Vice squad leader) and Alzeid. They havn't fought an any wars as a squad yet. 'Duties Past & Present' Dan100's Current Job Dogtags '''Dan100's Former Job Dogtags Diplomatic Corps Dan100 currently is an ambassador in the Diplomatic Corps. Dan100 is sent to individual alliances to establish and maintain good relations with them. This is one of Dan100's favourite jobs and he enjoys working in the Diplomatic Corps. Tech Corps Dan100 is a procurer in the Tech Corps and he is responsible for the production of technology for the Order. This is a real benifit to Dan100's nation C123po. Media Corps Dan100 is a Wiki Author in the Media Corps - Wiki deparment and is the main force behind the wiki. Dan100 is also creates and repairs articles where needed. Praetorian Guard Dan100 is currently a Praetorian in the Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order. Dan100 is he backbone of the Praetorian Guard and he preforms the basic tasks tirelessly in their quest to keep the New Pacific Order safe. Mentor Corps Dan100 is a Mentor in the Mentor Corps of the New Pacific Order. He wokrs hard to no Pacifican stands alone and assisting people grow their nations. House Sitter Guard Dan100 is currently a Watchdog in the House Sitter Guard of the New Pacific Order. He watches the nations of fellow members who are away and require a sitter. Red Services Dan100 is is a Tradespecialist in the Red Services of the New Pacific Order. He oversees trade circle requests and assists forming them as well as helps people find trades. 'Future aspirations' Dan100 would like to become a Field agent in the Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order. 'Flags' Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order 'Awards'